powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Elizabeth Riegel
Elizabeth Riegel is renowned tactician and private tutor who is a notable Wizard Saint candidate. She fights with the magical Gungnir spear and leaves a very nice scent in her tracks as she moves. She is very sensitive when it comes to her body being touched. She is Cynthia Amicus' surrogate mother and mentor. Information Elizabeth Riegel was born in a very poor village located in the the 12th Hierarchical City of Seraphim, they were often attacked by slave traders and celestial monsters and many died in those attacks. Elizabeth joined the Destiny Security Agency so she could find the power to protect them. She was very talented and was trusted by her mentor and ranking officer to take care of important missions, however, she was too naïve. She was assigned to watch a spy who worked for Chara, who was capture by her division, but Elizabeth let the young girl go free because she felt compassion for her. It was when a noble of the Togami family was taken hostage by the same spy. Being responsible for the incident, Elizabeth volunteered to go on a very dangerous rescue mission all alone. She almost died but got to rescue the noble. After this event, Elizabeth was treated as a heroine in the army, however, behind the curtains the high ups knew she was at fault for everything. Trying to move on with her life, she started her first job as a private tutor because of a request from the head of the famous Amicus family, a family that is very close to the same noble that she rescued in the past. She was to teach the young Amicus child in another city but their airship was attacked and crashed into the ocean by sky-pirates and they got caught by a storm that threw the crew, her and her student from the ship. Even when she herself was almost drowned, she was just thinking about her pupil’s life and how she couldn't save them. It was when a mysterious voice gave her the power she needed: The magical spear “Gungnir” that granted her many magical abilities. When she woke up, she was on a Island full of weird creatures, her student was safe and together with a tiny stray summon, She later found the pirates that attacked the ship and they made an alliance until they got off of that Island. They discovered that the Island was a abandoned test site of many experiments made by Unit 371 and everyone living there is a Summon spirit, failed experiment or living illusion. She helped the inhabitants to protect the island against Chara's phantom army and earned their trust. By a request from the princess of the Nue, she made a school to teach the children of the island about the outside world. As a result, everyone began to call her "Teacher" or "Sensei-chan", even the adults. In the year 2182, Elizabeth now owns a clinic in the main throng of Librarium City, and is helped by her assistant/daughter Cynthia Amicus. For a time, she worked with Kazakiri and Rikou Liladan in Unit 731, until an incident, where a man by the name of Jacob, who seemed to hold much importance to Elizabeth, became the Phantom known as Revenant. She defends the local townspeople from Revenant's assaults, and seeks to restore him to his former self through any means necessary; even through death. She also seems to respect Carlos, apologizing to him if she defeats him in a match, although she remains unaware of the true extent of his feelings for her. She is often subject to adoration for her noticeably large breasts, and can be quite persistent when inebriated. Elizabeth is often complimented as the founder of the Random Imaginary Numbers Theory. Appearance Elizabeth is a young woman with radiant red, straight, back-length hair, lapis lazuli eyes, and round glasses. She wears her old Mage's Guild uniform which is a red, long sleeved sweater with a white coat with a hood, thigh-high white boots, and a black leather belt that holds her magic tomes on it. She has a sizable bust as well and is also known to look very good in a bikini. She wears a salmon pink and white two-piece bikini top with a matching very short skirt, a white bikini with two straps and brown sandals. Personality Elizabeth, at first glance, can be perceived as the perfect young woman – courteous, easygoing, sexy, and intelligent. Being a doctor, former solider and a private tutor, she is a kind person who is willing to help those in need. She is good friends with the heads of both the Togami and the Amicus clans, acting as their childrens' teacher both mentally and, in Cyntha's case, physically. She was the best friend of Yūki Togami, and was also quite close to Dai-sensei, a memory vessel for Sherria Amicus. However, she is strict when it comes to manners, and can be very frightening when angry. Elizabeth was once given the epithet Blood-soaked Grandmaster, as she led her team to many (pyrrhic) victories thanks to her exceptional skill in making strategies during battles. However, Elizabeth can miscalculate a strategy every now and then, and upon learning one was a failure, she usually doesn't take it well. Powers Shifting Gungnir and Magic Tomes Akimbo- Elizabeth fights with various tomes and normally wields Gungnir in it's sword form along side her various magic tomes. Master Strategist- Elizabeth has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she is able to memorize all the abilities of her students, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her to use against them, the incredible accuracy of which making it seem as if she was predicting the future, thus earning the alias - the Blood-soaked Grandmaster. However, despite this and other incredible feats, Elizabeth's strategies aren't always perfect, which usually greatly upsets her to the point of tears. Suppress- Her Arcana is called "Suppress"; which allows her to negate all ill effects towards her no matter what, however, Suppress is constantly active and can never be shut off, but there are mystical weapons and other Arcana that can temporarily negate Suppress allowing her to be harmed. A side effect of Suppress is that she cannot age no matter what. She can still feel pain and can become unconscious if hit hard enough, but this would take a significant amount of force to do. Suppress even negates Mind Control and Absolute Command. Magical Trap Construction- She is very talented at setting up elaborate magic traps for her enemies to fall for. Her traps range from illusions to explosive spell tags to the highest level of sealing magic. Magic Detection- She can detect any magic source from up to 163,696 sq miles away from her with ease. Heavenly Kiss- Her Heavenly Kiss spellcan heal and restore the emotions and spirits of others, including detrimental emotions, trauma, lifting mental barriers, insanity, and emotional pain. Electricity Magic- via Shifting Gungnir Peak Human Condition- Other Skills She is a prodigy in sensing and analyzing magic information. She is able to project gathered information in the form of images floating above a magic circle. Gungnir Limits Trivia *Elizabeth was already researching techniques that combined science and magic, even before the events of the First Phantom War. * Elizabeth's birthday, July 7, is also the date of the Chinese Qi Xi, or the Japanese Tanabata. *She knows 13 different languages *She is trained in Aikido Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet